Closer
by snarkysweetness
Summary: What do you do when you’ve fought a deadly, horrific battle and survived? Have dirty sex, of course.


**Title: **Closer**  
Author:** snarkysweetness**  
Recipient: **sarcastrow**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Pairing(s): **Hannah/Neville**  
Word Count: **3,396**  
Warnings: **Porn-with-plot, general porn, dirty talking/dominating Neville, oral sex, and others that I won't mention because they're surprises. **  
Summary: **What do you do when you've fought a deadly, horrific battle and survived? Have dirty sex, of course. **  
Author's notes:** Special thanks to G, my usual beta, and T, who graciously offered up services to make sure that the porn was nice and shiny. Sarcastrow, I hope you enjoy.

**Originally written for hp_porninthesun**

Hannah pulled Neville closer, kissing him hungrily, her fingers twisting into his tussled hair as he pressed her into a wall. He had grown so much in the past year, both physically and mentally. Neville was no longer the round, shy, bumbling boy whom she'd found charming in her first year. Now he was the man she loved; a handsome, strong, powerful man, the leader of an army, the love of her short life; which had miraculously not been cut short. She didn't know what Neville would do without her, after all.

"Hannah, I love you," he whispered through a groan as he pressed into her, pulling off her tattered, bloody robes, exposing her battered and sore body. Hannah caressed his cheek with her thumb, still covered in dirt and blood, along with tears. She knew this was wrong in some way, stealing away to an empty classroom for a post-battle shag, but who could blame them? They'd nearly died after all. Even accounting for all of the losses they'd experienced today, they needed to find something to celebrate, right? Wasn't being alive something worthy of a celebration? Wasn't love the reason they'd all fought and nearly died for?

Not to mention, one needed to be able to forget. They'd been through so much-Fuck it, she wanted this; now.

"Neville, shut the fuck up," she whispered harshly, tugging on his hair as she bit his lower lip before kissing him roughly. There was time for 'I Love You's' later. Right now, she wanted pure, carnal contact. No talking, just action.

Hannah kicked off the remnants of her clothing, not wanting to know how bad she looked. Hannah hadn't slept since the night before the battle, which surely meant dark bags underneath her eyes. Then there was the blood loss, pale city there. And when had she eaten last? Yes, she was sure she was a sight for sore eyes. Not to mention, she'd been hit with a 'Sectusempra' above her right breast; she could still feel the sticky warmness of the drying blood mixed with the still wet blood.

As for her other injuries? Not so bad. Neville had learned some handy protection spells, they were probably what had kept her alive and out of the hospital wing. They had been the only thing that had allowed him not to fight her on being involved with the battle.

The fact that he respected her enough not to be fussing over her appearance and forcing her to see the healers when so many others needed it them more than she did made her love him even more. Besides, he looked as bad as she did, perhaps worse. All in the nature of battle, she thought.

Watching Neville as he undressed, her fingers moved languidly over the cuts and bruises that covered his face. Some were fresh, but most of them he'd received during this past year of hell with the Carrows. The one just below his eye? He'd gotten that one jumping in to save her from a 'Crucio' after mouthing off to Amycus. He'd been beaten pretty badly after that stunt. He didn't quit getting in the way either; he'd kept fighting and sacrificing, all for the sake of others, because that was who he was. Strong, brave, wonderful Neville. What more could a woman want?

"Merlin, Hannah, what did they do to you?" His voice was low, barely above a whisper, but she heard it clearly. His fingers traced the tops of her breasts, smearing blood as they went. She sucked in a small hiss. The wound was still fresh and it stung like a bitch, but she'd been lucky, the hit could have been worse. His fingers slowly made their way down to her nipple and she let out a small gasp as his thumb pressed against it and began rubbing small circles over the sensitive piece of flesh.

What had started out as an intense need to be together was slowly turning into something more meaningful, she realized as she let her head fall back against the wall. Leave it to Neville to transform something like sex so dramatically. Animalistic fucking one moment, lovemaking the next; what would she do without him? Oh yes, she wasn't ever going to let herself find out.

"Tried to kill me I reckon," she whispered as his lips made contact with the flesh just above her collar bone. Neville's hands held her hips firmly, keeping her from falling, no doubt, she felt a bit dizzy, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She hadn't even been able to get a pre-battle fuck out of him, she'd earned this.

Neville's tongue ran over the tops of her breasts and she heard him hiss. He'd tasted the blood no doubt. The smell alone was enough to make one nauseous; she couldn't imagine the coppery taste was any better. Hannah could see the muscles in his back tense up. Her little Neville was getting angry, remembering everything. It was time to get his focus back on the task at hand.

"Would have done it too, but this stubborn little Gryffindor saved my life a few times. Handsome little bugger to. I have plans to show him some gratitude, what do you think?" Cheek always worked. Or a poor attempt at humor. She wasn't sure which applied at the moment. Things still felt unreal to her, like she'd wake up and there'd be no war, but alas, that was a pipedream.

Neville lifted his head and looked into her eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Hannah?"

"Yes?" She asked, hiding a smile.

"Shut the fuck up."

Cheeky little-

Neville pulled her face to his and kissed her hard, biting her lower lip as he did so. Hannah moaned into his mouth, trying to bite back as he broke the kiss quickly. Turning her around and pulling her close to his body, so her back was pressed to him, he placed his lips over her neck, sucking hard and biting on occasion, being sure to mark her. She had enough marks; it was only fair that a few of them were his.

His hands, made rough with calluses after months of fighting and training, slid down her body, teasing as they went. He pinched her nipples roughly before finding his way between her legs.

Holding her hands behind her back with his free hand to keep her from interfering, Neville trailed his fingers over her wet cunt, his thumb pressed into her throbbing clit, making her pant a bit. "Neville, teasing isn't very nice."

He bit her shoulder before moving his lips to her ear. "Who said I was nice?" He asked, pushing a finger into her tight slit, groaning as he did so. "You obviously are, too nice to be this tight, Hannah, I'm going to have to fix that."

Closing her eyes and biting her lower lip slightly and he pulled his finger out before thrusting it back into her, she nodded. "Yes, please do." His thumb pressed into her nub again before moving in small circles, causing her to gasp aloud. She couldn't help but move her hips with him, trying to get as much sensation as possible.

"Someone's eager."

"Yes, well, someone wouldn't fuck me to days ago when I begged him to." She'd actually had to beg, but Neville, he'd been on this-Neville thing. She didn't know how to describe it. He had moments, like this, when his confidence was on a high and he was able to get through his insecurities, the other eighty percent of the time, Neville was too busy trying to 'prove' himself. He certainly was proving himself fine right now.

He stopped for a moment and she feared she'd pissed him off or hurt his feelings but he soon inserted another finger, slowly resuming his actions. "Well, perhaps I was planning on this. Getting you all wound up so things would be more memorable, ever think of that?"

She rolled her eyes, biting her lip again after a moment as he gave her a pinch. "Didn't you say something about shutting the fuck up?"

"Did I? I rather like it when you're making noises or screaming my name. Though, I agree, conversation is pointless." He sped his fingers up just enough to get a small moan out of her.

Cocky, Gryffindor bastard. "Well, you need to earn those screams, Longbottom."

Neville removed his fingers and released her arms and pressed her firmly against the wall before giving her a stinging slap on the bum. His hands roamed over her tight arse before giving each cheek a tight squeeze. Neville lifted his fingers to his lips before licking them clean. "You still taste delicious, Abbott." Hannah let out a shudder of delight.

Moving his hand back between her legs, Neville reinserted his fingers, along with a third and began fucking her with his fingers once more, more quickly than before. His free hand moved to her clit, rubbing, stroking, and applying pressure.

His lips were back on her neck and she heard him curse a moment later. "How much blood did you lose, Hannah? It's everywhere."

"Stop drinking it then, you fucking vamp-oh, Neville, fuck." Her body tightened a bit and she knew as long as he kept at it, she'd come soon.

"No, you should go to the-"

"Neville, I swear to Merlin, if you stop now, I'll-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because she came a moment later.

Taking a moment and a few deeps breaths, she pressed her forehead against the cool stone of castle wall.

Neville released her and stepped away from her, a guilty look plastered on his face. _Shite_.

"Neville…" she took a small step towards him and kissed him, her fingers locking behind his neck to keep him from running away from her. The kiss was slow paced and gentle, which was odd considering how she still wanted nothing but to shag him against the wall, but she knew that he needed this.

"We shouldn't be-I don't know what got into-" He started but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Yes, we should. You think we're the only ones sneaking off to be alone, Neville? People nearly lost their lives, many did, no one wants to sit around worrying about what's proper, and they want to do the things they don't want to die without doing again. If this war has taught you anything, Neville Longbottom, it should be to stop spending so much time worrying and to spend more time living."

She sounded like Dumbledore, but she knew she was right.

Hannah pulled him down to her face and kissed him again, with no response at first. She kissed him again and then again, until he finally kissed her back hesitantly.

"But, Hannah, you're hurt," he whispered. "If something happened to you and t-"

She kissed him again to cut him off. "Neville, there are others that are far worse off than me. I just lost a little blood. Same as you. Even if you send me out of this room, I'll wait until every last person whose injuries are worse get to see a healer before I see one and that could be hours. I can think of something else I'd rather be doing for hours." She gave him a small smile, knowing she'd win this time, she always did. The sooner he learned that, the less time they'd waste having disagreements.

"When did you become so stubborn?" He asked, pulling her in for a kiss.

Hannah sunk her fingers into his shoulders and led him back towards a row of tables. "About the time I fell for you, actually." Hopping up onto the first table that she bumped into, Hannah used one leg to pull him towards her. She looked over his body, her hands moving over his chest and shoulders. Again, he had gotten incredibly sexy over the last year. She hoped he kept his body this fit, she'd gotten used to it. It turned her on to know that he was capable of manhandling her.

Neville leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lower abdomen. "You're gorgeous," he whispered. "Even when you run your mouth," he teased.

Kissing her before she could give him a retort, he lifted her from beneath the bum and pulled her to the edge of the table, wrapping both of her legs around him. He was beginning to get soft from his guilt trip earlier, but she'd fix that. She always did.

Hannah bit down on his lower lip and sucked hard before kissing him again, her hand moving between their bodies so that she could take him into her fist, but he pushed her hand out of the way, much to her confusion.

Neville bit her lip before palming her breasts, giving them both a tight squeeze as he pulled his lips away from her. "I have other plans for you, impatient minx," he whispered, lowering his lips to her nipple, taking it between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it before taking it into his mouth. Neville placed his hands on her back and pulled her body closer to him as he suckled on her breast, stopping only when her nipple was completely hard. He moved to the other and repeated the movements as she whispered his name encouragingly.

Swirling his tongue over her hard nipple, Neville moved his lips down her torso, slowly, until he reached her stomach. He pressed his cheek against it for a moment, holding her. She didn't need to ask what he was doing, the lovey look on his face told her all. "Beautiful. Did I mention that already?" And his words confirmed it.

She gave him a nod as she moved her fingers back through his hair, watching him as he kissed his way down to her thighs before spreading them and placing a small kiss over her opening. Hannah closed her eyes again, relaxing into his touch.

Neville lapped at her juices and she inadvertently gave his hair a small tug. She'd been eager to give him some relief in return for his favor earlier, but she didn't mind getting spoiled like this. His fingers spread her open, giving his tongue more room to roam as he ran it over every inch of her before pushing his tongue into her. "Fuck Neville," she whispered breathily. She was feeling warm all over again, already. She was impressed.

His mouth worked more feverently and with purpose as her moans got louder. The tugging on his hair was getting worse; Hannah was nearly pulling some of it out.

Just as she was close to coming again, he pulled away from her. "About time," she whispered, assuming he was finally going to fuck her properly.

Neville stood and ran his fingers through her hair. "On your knees."

He was using his 'commander' voice. It was sexy.

"All right, Captain," she whispered, giving him a small wink before she slowly jumped off the table. Moving her hands over him as she got on her knees, she waited until his eyes were on hers before taking him into her mouth. She stroked the base while her tongue circulated around his tip, ingesting his fluids before taking him completely into her mouth. Hannah moved her mouth over him while one hand handled his bollocks, squeezing and rolling them at alternating pressures. Pulling her mouth back, Hannah gave him a few short strokes before running her tongue on the underside of his cock.

Placing her hands on his hips, she pulled him closer, placing her lips on his sack before running her tongue over the usually neglected flesh. Neville shuddered a bit and she felt his fingers tangle into her hair. Her hold on his hips was keeping him in place, but she needed her hands for other things. She hoped he could refrain from fucking her face, the last time she'd almost gagged when he did it unexpectedly.

Hannah took a ball into her mouth, sucking on it slowly while she began stroking him once more, at a quick speed to distract him. With her free hand, Hannah gave his cute bottom a squeeze before removing her mouth from him. Running her fingers over his tip, Hannah gathered as much of his fluids as she could before taking him into her mouth again.

Trailing her fingers underneath his bollocks, Hannah spread open his cheeks before pushing a finger into him.

"FUCK!"

Neville gave a small jerk of surprise, but relaxed a moment later. Now he knew what it felt like to be surprised.

Letting him get used to her finger for a moment, Hannah took him completely into her mouth once more, before removing her mouth, and doing it again. Slowly inserting another finger, Hannah began thrusting her fingers in and out of his body, earning another shudder from Neville. He was close.

Neville have her hair a small tug. "Hannah, stop, I'm going to-I want to inside of you." He was fumbling his words a bit, obviously a bit lost in everything.

Hannah slowly removed her fingers and her mouth before giving his bum a light slap.

Running her hands over his thighs and moving them to his waist to help her stand, Hannah got an idea that she couldn't pass up.

Sitting up on her heels, Hannah took him back into her fist, earning her a groan from his lips. "Hannah, what are you-oh good Lord," he moaned loudly.

Hannah had her breasts pressed together around his hard cock. She thrust her chest forward and backwards, causing his cock to twitch. She repeated the movement a few more times, feeling heat pool between her legs. She had been more than ready for him and it was her own fault for delaying him now, but it was turning her on in ways she couldn't believe.

Neville groaned. "Hannah, you're killing me, stop or you may not get properly shagged tonight."

That got her attention. She disentangled herself from him and Neville helped her to her feet before pulling her flush to his body, kissing her deeply. He lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around him for support and without warning, Neville had her pressed back up against the wall and with one quick thrust, he was inside of her.

Hannah moaned into his mouth and dug her nails into his shoulders as his continued thrusting. He wasn't bothering with trying to build up to anything; his movements were erratic and desperate. He wouldn't last much longer.

"Neville, slow-oh fuck, yes, right there," she cried out as Neville hit the same spot again. Her grip on him tightened as she did her best to move with him. "Harder," she commanded, biting her lower lip, drawing a bit of blood. Almost…

Speeding up his thrusts, Neville's bow furrowed as he tried to hold out, but a few moments later, he barreled into her and with a strangled cry, came inside of her. Slowing to stop, Neville held Hannah against his body, catching his breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing her back gently.

Hannah kissed his cheek before pressing her forehead to his, making sure he looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it, love. You got me earlier. Besides, you have a lifetime to get me." She kissed him before wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Neville set her down on the floor gently, before wrapping his arms protectively around her middle. "Will you go see a healer now? At the very least, Pomfrey? I worry about the two of you." His hand moved flat over her slightly round stomach.

"And I told you, I'm fine and this little guy still has mighty handy protective charms keeping him safe." Rolling her eyes, Hannah supposed she could stop being stubborn for a few minutes. "Fine, I'll do it, but only if you promise to spend every day of the next month 'getting me'." She had to have her conditions, after all.

Neville grinned, kissing her as he handed her back her tattered robes. "All right then, every day, for a month, I hope you're ready for it."

Hannah chuckled. She was sure that she would be.


End file.
